


Choices

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Interactive Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Ray and Joel through their first date, and make some choices of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

So this is an interactive Joelay fic made using the program Twine. I apologize in advance for any typos because Twine doesn't have autocorrect. There are five possible endings: One with explicit sex, three with dates, and one where they don't meet at all. so, [here](http://joelayfic1.neocities.org/Choices.html)'s the fic. Enjoy!


End file.
